


10 Things Riza Hawkeye Probably Does When She's Alone

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Headcanon, Might be the last one in this little series, i don't make the rules, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Riza Hawkeye and her dog. (Yes, her dog is in this one- guess she's not completely alone?) Things they'll do when left alone.
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	10 Things Riza Hawkeye Probably Does When She's Alone

**Author's Note:**

> We have a special guest for this one. 
> 
> The dog.
> 
> Anywho, this is probably the last one for Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm running out of ideas so I'm gonna switch to another anime :)  
> I was looking at the other characters and I don't think I'd be able to come up with 10 things for them.

1) Play basketball in the house.  
She made a basketball out of paper and she's trying to win. She doesn't have an opponent. She's just trying to win.

2) Play fetch in the house. _(Ft. Hayate)_  
Please tell them to stop, her apartment isn't big enough for this- no enclosed space is big enough for the way they play fetch. Good god- get them outside.. Please please please please please please please. They've already broken many things.

3) Plants.  
Turns out, taking care of plants might just be her special calling. Mustang stopped letting her take care of his, so she got her own. She's having the time of her life.

4) Pace around a room.  
She's just walking leave her alone. There's nothing wrong, she's just stretching her legs.

5) _"Alexa, what day is it?"_  
She doesn't know, she just wants to know what day it is. Someone please tell her, she doesn't even have an Alexa.

6) Scratch her leg.  
She's not itchy, she just scratches. Not like mean rough scratches, it just gives her something to do when she's bored.

7) Look at blank walls and figure out what she wants to put there.  
She's not going to put anything there, it's just nice to pretend she will. Who knows, maybe she'll do something with that blank wall by the kitchen eventually.

8) Ignore the mass amount of papers on the table.  
She doesn't wanna do that right now, she doesn't want it to be there so it isn't. It'll be there later. Not right now.

9) Avoid her phone.  
It's not that she's annoyed right now, she just wants to spend some time alone with no interruptions. Hayate is protective and jealous.

10) Pretend she has magic.  
She likes to pretend she has magic. Maybe she does? Not like we'll ever know. When she's in the shower she does that thing where the water runs down her arm and does that fun thing on her hand, she pretends she's a water bender.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
